got the chills
by modernmotz
Summary: They've been secretly in love, pushed apart by friends and family. Until one snow storm when they're stranded, and they learn the extent of their feelings. Wet dream, boy kissing, adorable cuddling. Tuffcup


TUFFCUP lil' love thing. =]

He was surrounded in warm velvety darkness, disrupted by the flickering light of a single candle. His heart thudded heavily in his chest, pounding in his ears. He briefly wondered if the blond kissing his throat could hear it. Could feel it, like a drum, like the beating of a dragon's wing. It raced to keep up with his heavy, almost heaving breaths. By Odin, he was panting by an animal. His body shivered at the light, teasing touches, countered with rough, demanding kisses. Trailing lower, down his stomach, his inner thighs, nibbling and kissing, until-

"Dammit!" The snarl came from under threadbare sheets, and was further punctuated with another oath and a slim figure shooting up into a sitting position. Clear green eyes glared down at the blanket covering his body below the waist. Specifically, the poor bit of cloth covering an unfortunately excited part of his body.

The euphoria of such a wonderful dream was somewhat dulled by shooting pangs running up and down his left leg, courtesy of his stump. Frowning, he reached down and massaged his knee and lower thigh (unsuccessfully trying to quell the fantasy of other hands tending to that little chore). The permeating chill of Berk winters usually left him rather uncomfortable, and he usually walked with a more prominent limp during the ridiculously long winter season. The legends of miles and miles of baking hot sand came to mind, and (for not the first time) he sighed a bit over how wonderful it sounded to wander the legendary 'desert'.

But, his hormones once again recaptured his attention. With a slightly suspicious look around, he reached beneath blanket and clothing to relieve himself. His mind wandered to a certain blond someone; the star of his frustrating wet dream. His mind provided memory of those fiercely intense blue eyes, framed by long blond lashes. Lean muscles trained hard by weeks of dragon training, and the harsh Viking lifestyle. Nimble fingers calloused with hard labor and hard fighting. A rangy build, a flat chest, a strong jaw, and a cheeky smart-ass grin. He came quick and hard, whispering Tuffnut's name almost soundlessly.

After a moment he spent composing himself, Hiccup looked down. His expression filled with disgust and a little bit of embarrassment. Ever since the ridiculous dreams had begun, he'd been jacking off like a fourteen year old who just discovered he had a dick. He'd also grown to appreciate the lodge built specifically for him and Toothless. An honor reserved for only the most renowned leaders and heroes. In most cases, the other Vikings bunked together for warmth and cheerful company. But Hiccup had Toothless, and to be honest, he didn't want anyone else. Well, except maybe one person. At any rate, Stoic considered him a man now. Which meant (Hiccup shuddered every time he considered it) he would soon have to take a wife.

He bit back a sudden wave of bitterness. His little romance with Astrid had gone disastrous, when he was presented with her breasts. In the heat of the moment, he had no idea what to do with those useless fleshy mounds. He looked over at Toothless, who was lying contently on his side, curled up, and quite asleep. Briskly, he wiped himself down with the sheet, and tossed it off into a corner, to be put in with the village wash later. He then attached the freezing cold metal 'foot', wincing at the shooting pains it provided.

He limped over to Toothless, who wasn't stirring at all. Sitting down was difficult, but he eventually found a comfortable position, and curled up against the warm, smooth stomach. The warmth exuding from the Night Fury quickly warmed him up, and he drifted off. His sleep was deep, and dreamless, and blissfully uninterrupted.

When he opened his eyes again, it was morning, and he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Leaving his mind devoid of any thought, he snuggled back into the warm mass that was his dragon. However, his brain quickly kicked into drive, working to imagine it was someone else. Smaller, more compact, with skin instead of scales, eyes blue instead of green. Someone tall and lithe and…

His fantasy with quickly shattered by a cheerful morning roar, which dipped into a playful growl/mewl type noise, deep in the throat. The huge warm body beside him stood, and stretched. Without the support, he quickly fell to the floor; the cold, dusty floor. He glared briefly at Toothless, but the expression melted into a smile at the almost apologetic stare he got in return. "Come on. Let's go for a ride."

At that very moment, a certain blond was giving an adorable, little girl a piggy back ride. The girl was loving it. The blond was not. Her even younger brother was clinging to the scarred and calloused hand, clutching it like it was his favorite teddy bear. The face that went with the hand bore an expression that was deadly. Blue eyes narrowed in extreme distaste, all of which served as great amusement to the other Vikings. And, while he did, in fact, appear to detest his job toting around small children, to an extent he did enjoy it.

Not to be misunderstood. He didn't enjoy it completely, but who could resist children's laughter? Not Tuffnut. Even a muscle-bound, testosterone pumped Viking male couldn't resist the giggles coming from the girl's mouth, and the silent trust radiating from the little boy. Even though he wouldn't complain when their parents came to pick them up, he was appreciating every moment he had with them. And the little duo adored him. But that was something to be expected. A lot of people seemed to adore him now.

He was an idol, being one of the six who flew against the Green Death. In the six years that had passed since, all of the teens had gained great reputations, and fame. Especially Hiccup.

Hiccup…

His mind wandered off, thinking of the slim brunette. His green eyes; always so calculating, and occasionally shrewd. Always curious. Sometimes distrustful. They were eyes that always used to be distrustful, but were now more so filled with joy. The kind of joy that always accompanied friendship and being with friends you trusted. And then that lean body, hiding muscles behind the small frame. Even the runts sported the fruits of hard labor, the product of years hefting heavy metal weapons and pumping bellows to cool piping hot metal. That mouth, soft yet stubborn, framed by brown facial hair, cut short enough to be out of the way while he worked. Those long nimble fingers, dexterous from time tinkering and fiddling with gears and screws; skilled from hours cutting and sewing leather for saddles that had soon become a necessity in Berk.

Eventually, the kids chattering took back seat in his mind as he imagined other things Hiccup could do with his fingers. Delightful things, that would slowly drive Tuff mad. Fortunately, a potentially disastrous was averted with the uncomfortably loud bellow of his sister.

"Oi, ya little brats! It's gettin' late. Leave this big oaf be and get to dragon training!"

Both of the kids went a little pale and nodded quickly. Tuffnut helped the little girl off his shoulders, and they scurried off, hand and hand. So quick was their escape, they didn't even bother to explain that they were still too young to be in dragon training. Then again, Ruffnut was a fright, having bloomed all too soon into glorious womanhood. However, while Tuffnut grew to endure things in snarky, sarcastic silence, Ruffnut grew to become rather fierce, extremely vicious, ridiculously rude, and incomparably beautiful. She mirrored Tuff's lack of curves, but her snapping blue eyes, long shiny blond hair, extremely long legs, and well-toned body made up for the lack of bosom and hips. While Astrid had always been the beauty of the group, many Viking males found it hard to decide which they'd rather take as a wife.

Not that she'd ever be content to be taken as wife. She'd be the one taking a spouse, thank you very much. It was unfortunate she was expected to take a husband soon. Mostly for the suitors, especially when her and her roguish brother beat them off with sticks. They were also content to chase off those girls brave enough to go after Tuff. At the moment, they were comfortable being Berk's most eligible bachelor and bachelorette.

Not to say that either one of them were innocent. Both had slept with men and women, sometimes at the same time. But none of the nights were permanent fixtures, and the twins were gone before the sun could show its grand face. The partners were often left wondering if they'd even begun to chip at the stone wall that surrounded the twins' hearts; a stone wall that left room for the two of them only.

And not to say that the twins didn't fight. In fact, they fought all the time. Verbal arguments that turned into physical brawls, ending with one of them slamming the other into unconsciousness. Ruffnut was on an equal level with her brother, both in size and finesse, and had won the fights more often than once. She didn't let anyone go easy on her, not even her dear brother. And yet, despite all of their arguments, they were best friends. As a best friend, Ruff knew all about her brother's odd fascination with Hiccup. She also happened to know when he was thinking about the smaller male. Grinning brightly, she trotted over and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"You're pining." Her voice was annoying, she knew. She'd meant it to be.

In fact, her voice embodied everything Tuffnut hated about nine o'clock in the morning. With a scowl that fit so naturally on his face, he shoved her arm off, allowing a small irritated growl to slip past his lips. Undiscouraged, she continued grinning in her infuriating way. She was the only one who could and would remain undeterred by his surly attitude. It was something she'd very soon gotten used to when the subject of Hiccup was brought up between them.

To further piss off her brother, she let out a very dramatic sigh. "Come on," she said, voice hinting at sing-song. "You can't spend all day thinking about one little village hero. Let's go and-! "

She was abruptly cut off by Tuffnut's fist, catching her in the jaw. Knuckle connected solidly with bone, forcing her to stumble back a few steps. Her mood changed, instantly with frightening intensity. She sneered at him, fury evident on her strong features, rage snapping in her eyes like fire.

"Don't get all emotional, just because you can't get a piece of that virgin ass. Wish you were Astrid, huh? Wondering how far the bitch got with your little obsession. Odin, you're so pathetic you make me sick!" A grin bloomed on her chapped lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. Fury still radiated off of her in waves.

Tuffnut tensed up, the rage almost too much to handle, almost enough to swallow him entirely. "Shut up, bitch." His voice was cold, but not emotionless. The anger danced on his tongue with every word. "You're more jealous of Astrid then I am. At least she doesn't have to whore herself to every dick in Berk to feel like a woman." Ruff almost flinched with the statement, but masked her hurt at the surprising comment by lashing out. She lunged, tackling him to the ground, and punched him in the throat. He choked, but recovered quickly, flipping them over. He kneed her quickly in the stomach, and tugged on her hair.

Cuts and bruises began to form on both bodies, only adding to the dirty mess they were kicking up. But, despite the cold dust and warm blood, neither let up. And neither gained higher ground, both matching each other blow for blow.

The struggle went on, oblivious to all the people walking around them. Everyone knew to give the tussling duo a wide berth, rather than be dragged into the brawl. They were all so used to it by now; it would have been odd had they not been fighting. In fact, most of the fights that occurred in Berk involved at least one of the twins. Fortunately for both of them, Stoic didn't mind fist fights. To an extent, he encouraged them. They were healthy, in his mind.

Tuff really liked Stoic, partially because he hadn't kicked any member of the Thorston clan out of the village. Mostly because he'd sired the most beautiful piece of man-flesh in existence. Almost as soon as his thoughts wandered to Hiccup, Ruff dealt a particularly fierce kick to his groin. He went pale, and tears rolled slowly clean tracks down his dirty face. He rolled off of her as quick as he could and clutched his injured manhood. "You…bitchcuntwhoremouthface," he cried, voice barely more than a whisper. It was more than a few octaves too high. She got to her feet, an expression on her face that still bore the vestiges of fury.

"You need to get over him." She paused to wipe blood from her split lip and gingerly prod the bruise that had formed on her left cheekbone. "I'm tired of having to beat the shit out of you all the time." It was a lie. She loved kicking her brother's ass. She turned, ranting about how stupid he was etc. etc. Tuffnut recovered quietly, getting to his feet, and posing to lunge at her and wring her neck. Snap it like a twig. His murderous thoughts were instantly abandoned at the sound of dragon wings beating against the bitter air.

It wasn't out of the ordinary to hear dragon wings on the wind, especially in the morning. Vikings left early to bring in the morning's fish and timber. But, it was accompanied by the all too familiar sound of Hiccup's cheerful whoop of excitement easily matched by Toothless' loud roar. Other dragons perched here and there in the village roared in greeting, and a few Vikings waved up at the Night Fury and his famous rider.

The dragon did some quick, nimble maneuvers: A flip, a barrel roll, a bit of a loop dee loop. Children hanging around cheered. The sight of the talented beast and his rider was always an exciting show. The Fury scooped up a fish from the large pile, and glided out over the water. His artificial wing caught the wind just right, allowing a smooth flight out sight. Tuffnut caught a glance of brown hair, before man and dragon were gone. He could imagine Hiccup's expression of focus. Although relatively perverse, he wished the expression could be redirected. He wished the expression could be because of him, facing him. Forgetting himself, he sighed softly, his battered body and infuriating sister long forgotten.

That is, until she smacked him in the back of the head. Hard.

He flinched, brought back into savage reality, and whipped around, rage remembered. He moved to punch her, but stopped at her expression. She was frowning, but her eyes had softened. She looked…almost sorry for him.

"You've got it bad, huh?" Her lips twitched upward slightly, sympathy heavy in the little movement. Sympathy wasn't helping. He didn't want sympathy. He wanted Hiccup.

He let out a small grunt of contempt. "Yes, I'm aware of this." Ruffnut nodded, scratching absently at the back of her head. They stood in contemplative silence for a long moment, before she spoke, a conspiratorial grin on her face. "Y'know what Astrid said, not that long ago?" She leaned in, eyes flickering with mirth. "When she an' Hiccup tried to have sex, he was pretty much cringing at the sight of her…" she cupped what tiny breasts she had briefly, before letting them go. Tuffnut blinked in surprise, before scowling at her. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? There would have been a lot less pining." She shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

He wanted to yell, and rant, and rage at her nonchalant tone. But, he didn't. He mirrored her disinterest, humming in consideration. "Do you think he likes dick?" She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Don't know 'til you try." Then she grinned at him, all familiar support. "Take the Zippleback. Go tackle him to the ground and make hot, passionate love to him." Tuff grinned slyly, having almost expected her to say something like that. After a good friendly punch in her arm (right on a bruise, of course), he turned to go to the dragon stables.

It was cold, so fucking cold. You'd think after twenty-one years in Berk, Hiccup would've gotten used to the piercing, debilitating cold. You'd think he'd be able to handle it. But, really, honestly, it was way too cold for comfort. Way too cold. Even before he lost his foot, it had never been any fun. Maybe it was the lack of sheer body mass that kept most Vikings warm. Sadly (and obviously), he was lacking in that department.

The flight had left him chilled to the bone, his skin very pale and taut. At this point he was huddled, slightly curled into himself, shivering his ass off. The only reason he even flew out during the nine out of twelve months when the cold permeated everything was because of Toothless. The dragon in question was frolicking, smashing holes into frozen streams and scooping out fish, which he proceeded to savagely rip apart and devour. There was nothing new there.

The scowl on his lips felt quite frozen there. He brought his hands up and rubbed them quickly over his cheeks. The chafing brought a little feeling into the numbness. When they felt a little warmer, he stuffed his hands back under his shirt, and took in his surroundings.

They'd stopped in the little clearing where he'd first met Toothless. It looked so different covered in a thick, downy layer of snow. The stream had frozen only on the top, leaving it easy for Toothless to break into it for the fish that darted below. It was disconcertingly beautiful. Disconcerting because the beauty came at a price Hiccup would rather not pay; sweet, heavenly warmth. It was a lovely setting. But it was still cold, still really fucking cold. He held up his right hand, inches from his nose. It was pale white, all color stolen away with his body heat. A snowflake drifted and landed on his finger. Green eyes darted up in shock. "Shit, shit," he hissed, eyes widening. He hadn't even noticed the storm clouds rolled in. In lovely Berk, even a slight snowfall could strand someone. The weather clouds above Berk were serious about their snow. A 'slight' snowfall could last days.

He cursed his luck, and stood, stretching out stiff limbs as quickly as he could. Every moment he waited, the snow would intensify. He looked up again. The wind had started whipping, and would only get worse. Not weather for flying. He murmured a few more choice words, and whistled for Toothless. Fortunately, there were caves nearby. He could huddle up with Toothless, and hope that it was a short snowstorm. Stoic wouldn't send out a search party, something he knew for sure. In Stoic's world, it was every Viking for himself.

The Night Fury had understood the situation immediately, as if feeling the worry coming off of Hiccup. He bounded over to his human, lending incredible body heat. It was difficult for the brunette to resist the urge to curl up right there. But even the dragon's impressive heat wouldn't hold out against persistent snow and wind. Not for an entire night. He turned slowly around; his eyes searched for the closest cave that could house both of them. Instead of being met with a decent opening, he was battered in the face by sudden fierce wind.

By the time Tuffnut climbed off of his beloved Zippleback, Hiccup was shivering violently, teeth chattering loudly. The blond walked quickly over to the smaller male, shuddering lightly himself, and eyeing the other with an expression of extreme (ly frustrating) arrogance. Even though all he wanted to do was cuddle and warm his crush up. Before he could allow himself to get too distracted, he opened his mouth to speak to the adorably wind-bitten brunette.

"It kind of snuck up on me. The storm, I mean. I had come to keep you company, but…" he trailed off, looking up at the sinister looking storm clouds. If he hadn't been so cold, Hiccup knew he would've blushed. Embarrassingly so. Instead he offered a jittery smile. "Well, looks like you'll still get to keep me company."

Tuff turned away, fighting the urge to kiss those chapped lips then and there. "C'mon, let's find a place to spend the rest of the day. It's starting to pick up." Hiccup nodded, and grabbed onto Toothless' neck. The warmth slid into his hand effortlessly, and he relished in it, the shivers subsiding only a little. The Night Fury melted paths in the snow, the Zippleback helping when it could. Eventually, just as Hiccup felt he was about to freeze in his spot, they found a decent sized cave, large enough to fit both dragons and their riders. They settled in quickly, leaning against their respective dragon's bodies to try and thaw.

They sat in somewhat comfortable silence. Tuffnut quickly broke it. "We don't exactly have wood for fire…" Hiccup shrugged. "Dragons'll keep us warm." The twin nodded, but watched the slim Viking closely, waiting for the violent shivers to subside. Unnerved by the stare, Hiccup contented to stare at the ceiling of the cave closely. The arrangement worked fine enough, until another shudder wracked the brunette's body. Toothless mewled softly, concern obvious.

"Dammit, Hiccup. Your dragon isn't warming you up enough. You're going to get sick." The blonde's voice was arrogant as usual, but it was also liberally laced with concern. Hiccup simply scoffed, but it wasn't as impressive as hoped when it ended with another violent shivering fit. Tuffnut scowled, and quickly scooted over, leaning up against Toothless beside Hiccup. The Fury growled out a warning, but allowed it when the Zippleback curled up against him. Almost as soon as the blond had settled, he pulled the smaller body on his lap, wrapping strong arms tightly around it.

Instinctively, Hiccup snuggled up against the warmth, before catching himself and struggling. But the arms were firm, holding him in place. "Be still. At least until you've warmed up." His voice was soft and comforting. His voice also said he planned on holding the man until long after he'd just 'warmed up'. After a moment of less violent struggle, the brunette decided he didn't quite mind that, and could muster up no desire to move. So, in no way surrendering, he laid his head against Tuff's broad chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. Those calloused fingers he'd so often dreamt about stroked his arms and back softly, bringing further heat into Hiccup's body. After only a few minutes, he was comfortably warm, surrounded in all directions by companionable body heat.

Soon after the brunette had warmed up, they started to talk. They spoke about the village, about Astrid, about leaving childhood, and having to find a wife. Not wanting to grow up, and wanting to grow up. The confusion, the wants, the needs. The words flowed easily, as if they'd always known everything about each other. The occasional pauses were brief and comfortable, conversation never interrupted by awkwardness. Hours passed as they simply took in each other.

Hiccup found Tuffnut smarter and wittier than he'd been lead to believe (he'd always thought him more like his sister). And Tuffnut found Hiccup fiercer and deeper than he'd previously thought (for the longest time, he'd considered the runt a pansy, putting it lightly). In each other, they found a comfortable camaraderie neither had expected.

And warm bodies.

So warm.

Not even thinking about it, Hiccup snuggled further into the twin's chest. He felt the smile, felt lips and jaw line being pressed on the crown of his head. A light kiss. No more platonic than rough animal sex, but much more intimate. They'd fallen into a long measure of dreamy silence, added to by the occasional growl or snuff from one of the dragons. Darkness that fallen completely, and the brunette could only see the very dim outline of his blond. _His_ blond. That was a nice concept. But hours had passed, sitting there in the warmth. Drowsiness had set in. "Sleep," he mumbled, voice muffled by Tuff's shirt and thick with exhaustion, his body worn out from the task of keeping the slim body warm. "Don't leave," he tagged on, as an afterthought.

Tuff nodded, arms still wrapped tight around the petite boy. He wouldn't leave. He didn't even know if he could. With some slight movement, they were on the hard ground, limbs intertwined, bodies curled around each other.

Neither found themselves minding the sleeping arrangements.

His body was still clinging to the vestiges of warmth when Hiccup awoke. He looked around, panic welling up inside of him when he didn't immediately see Tuff. The fear was dispelled when he saw the blond standing at the entrance of the cave. Clear light poured in. The storm had dissipated. Tuffnut faced blue skies and a distinct lack of wind.

Quickly, the brunette stood, wincing at his leg, and limped over to the twin. He lingered behind, not really sure what to do. Tuffnut turned, and stared softly at the small figure. "Sorry, I'm not quite used to the staying in bed part…it'll take some getting used to." Green eyes blinked, and a brown eyebrow rose incredulously. "Getting used to?" Tuff grinned and chuckled, a rumbling sound. "Of course. I'm expecting a repeat of last night. Just in better conditions and sleeping arrangements." He took a step towards the object of his affections. The person he'd spent so many hours practically slavering over. "I intend to spend many nights with you."

Warmth flushed into Hiccup's cheeks, and he looked away, shocked at the intensity in those blue eyes. "Well, we can get back to Berk now." Tuffnut smirked at the rather pathetic attempt to change the subject. He took a small step forward, and his calloused fingers caught the brunettes chin, lifting his face. Green eyes widened at the face, closer than he'd expected, almost an inch apart. His throat went dry, and those eyes fell to the lips, so close to his own. It was painful, being so close but not touching. The desire was corporeal, to kiss those chapped lips. To kiss the lips of a man. That thought almost startled him out of his almost dream like state. Almost.

He moved to pull away, regretting the movement almost instantly. Fortunately, a lean arm caught him, and tugged him back. The muscled arm that had become so familiar over the course of a day and night gripped his hip. Hiccup's fingers, elegant and nimble, spread over the blonde's chest, looking quite at home there. The brunette didn't even bother to try and push away. It would probably physically hurt him. The tension in the air was uncomfortable. "Don't move. Let me remember how you look so close to me." The smaller man's cheeks flooded with warmth once more, but he didn't avert his gaze. Green stayed locked with blue.

Almost surprising, Hiccup leaned up first, brushing his lips chastely over the blonde's. The movement took no more than a second, but the significance was enough. They pulled away, and Tuffnut nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "Right, well, let's get back."

They mounted their respective dragons without hassle. Both soon realized how hungry they were, and flashed cheerful grins at each other. Then, without hesitation, they both took to the air, wings beating on the air like insubstantial drums. Hiccup kicked Toothless' wing into gear, and they glided swiftly over land. The hunger that fisted in his stomach kept him from doing his usual repertoire of tricks and flips. Time was off the essence when he felt like he could eat an entire cow. And, surprisingly enough, it was a perfect day for flying. It was ironic enough considering the day before. But, the brunette was relieved. He'd had enough dangerous excitement for the rest of winter. The prospect of freezing to death left him a bit more considerate of weather patterns.

Not that it had ended in disaster. In fact, he was kind of thankful for the storm. He licked his lips, wishing the kiss had been longer, deeper. He wanted the taste of Tuffnut on his lips. However, he forced himself to concentrate, willing himself not to get distracted. Toothless had grown restless after being cooped up so long, and was partaking in dangerous, risky turns and dives. Hiccup laughed at the rush, reveling in the pure joy of flying on a dragon's back. But, it took focus, if he wanted to stay in the air and not end up impaled on some tree.

He saw the Zippleback at one point, caught the glimpse of blond. It lasted a second before Toothless dived, nearly skimming the ground, but catching himself a moment before. The brunette's heart thudded, not completely from the risky move.

The wind battered him full in the face, and he winced lightly at the cold. If only Tuff was there. He'd pepper light kisses along cheeks and nose.

"No, focus," Hiccup whispered, narrowing his eyes.

After a moment, he sighed, resigned. He wouldn't be able to keep the blond out of his mind. He let his mind wander a little, thinking about what they would do when they got back to the village. What they could do. With those pictures in mind, the rest of the flight passed quickly, and they were in Berk in no time. He could feel the disappointment radiating off of Toothless. He patted the black neck absently. "Later, buddy, later."

They landed moments later, to vague greetings from dragon and villager alike. No surprise, no concern. It was, of course, every Viking for himself. Tuffnut landed a split moment later, buffeting Hiccup. He shot a grin at the blond, who smirked back. To anyone else it would look like an inside joke. To them, it was so much more. Hiccup hopped o f the Night Fury and greeted his dad briefly, and changed into different clothes. He soon found himself wandering out to the cliffs, overlooking the ocean and its turbulent waves. His solitude lasted only minutes before he heard footsteps.

He looked over his shoulder, smiling a little at the fierce blue eyes and long blond hair that greeted him. He turned back to the sea, letting the salty air buffet his face and muss his hair. Those familiar arms looped loosely around his waist. "Hey," he murmured, leaning a little into the embrace. Tuff pressed his mouth to the brunette's neck, so he felt the returning grin. "Hi." He felt the word more than he heard it, and it felt so right. "How'd you're flight go?" Hiccup found himself asking, as he brought a hand to the back of Tuffnut's neck. "I dunno. I was kind of distracted." The smaller male grinned. "Uh oh, should I be jealous?" The twin chuckled, and Hiccup flushed a little at the feeling those vibrations brought on. "Maybe, he's this gorgeous brunette, who can really handle dragons." The blonde's voice dropped on the last word, husky and provocative. Hiccup definitely flushed.

"Well, he'd best be careful. I'm a very possessive person." Tuff grinned. "Good, because I am too." He turned the brunette around, so they were facing, their noses very nearly touching. The blue eyes were piercing, almost unnerving. Almost. "Last night was nice." The voice was still husky, and Hiccup felt heat pool in his groin. He grinned, lashes drooping over green eyes, darkening with tell-tale lust. He brought his hands up to the broad expanse of chest before him, stroking lightly. Almost imperceptibly. The flat muscles were nice. No much nicer than Astrid's breasts.

"It was." His voice matched Tuff's, husky, barely above a whisper. His voice was meant for pillow talk. A voice meant to whisper sweet nothings into delectable ears. Tuffnut's heart jumped a little thinking of it. Something else jumped as well. Not even bothering to question the impulse, the twin brought his lips down upon those delectable ones. It was soft and simple, almost a chaste as before. It lasted a mere moment.

Then the blonde's hands gripped slim hips, and slender fingers tangled in knotted blonde hair. It slipped into something intense, passionate. Hiccup almost felt like he was drowning. But, oh, what a spectacular way to die. The kiss went on and on, and the brunette never wanted it to end. When they finally pulled away, his eyelids drooped over those dark green eyes. Eyes that foretold many other kisses just like that one. They stood like that for a long moment, before Tuffnut pulled away, turned, and walked off, without another word. He whistled cheerfully as he walked.

Hiccup smiled indulgently, and turned to face the sea once more. That night, as he lay in bed, mind wandering instead of dreaming, the blonde opened the door, letting in a fresh blast of cold air. The brunette cursed, and snarled for Tuff to shut the door. The twin obliged and crawled into bed beside the small figure. His arms curled around the body, and they fell into deep slumber, warm.

As he drifted off, Hiccup allowed himself one more thought. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
